1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, a composition for sublimation transfer record and a composition for color toner containing this compound as a cyan dyestuff.
For hard copies of full color images, a variety of systems has been now suggested and put into practice. Above all, a new system, is a thermosensitive sublimation transfer system. Much attention is paid to the new system in which a transfer density can be altered in a analog state by controlling the quantity of heat from a heating head, because this system is relatively simple and can provide very sharp images.
Furthermore, of the hard copy techniques, an electrophotographic system is most prevalent and lately copiers for which a color toner is used to provide full color images have been put on the market. In this kind of copiers, the sharp multicolor images can be obtained by exposing an orginal through a color separation filter, and then separately superimposing yellow, magenta and cyan color toners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a 1-aminoanthraquinone-2-carboxylate derivative dyestuff represented by the formula (II) ##STR2## wherein R is an alkyl group, X is a hydroxyl group or amino group which may be substituted, Z is a hydrogen atom or alkyl group,
is known as a disperse dye (Japanese Pat. Publication No. 14315/1965), and this type of dyestuff is applied to a dyestuff for sublimation transfer record having the formula (III) ##STR3## wherein R' is a benzyl group or a cyclohexyl group and R.sup.2 is an alkyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group or the like (Japanese Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 288656/1987).
The present inventors have found that when X or NHR.sup.2 in the general formula (II) or (III) is replaced with an anilino group, a dyestuff with a satisfactory hue for sublimation transfer record purposes can be obtained, and preservation stability and light resistance can be improved.
However, it has been also found that transfer sensitivity of this type of dyestuff, which is one of the most important characteristics depends largely upon a kind and a combination of substituents, e.g., the ester portion and the anilino group in, for example, a compound of the general the formula (IV) ##STR4## as well as the position of the substituent.
In Japanese Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 288656/1987, the combination of groups is improper to obtain a satisfactory effect, and thus some improvement is needed.
In general, the color toner is required to have various physical and chemical properties. However, most of the known color toners have some of the following drawbacks, and hence improvements are needed.
(1) The frictional electricity properties of the color toners are inversely affected by temperature change.
(2) When continuously used and repeatedly developed, color toner particles collide with carrier particles, and these particles and the photosensitive plate to which they attach themselves deteriorate mutually. Consequently, a change in color density takes place or the density of the background heightens, which impairs the quality of the copies produced therefrom.
(3) When the amount of the color toner on the surface of a photosensitive plate having a latent image is increased, with the intention of heightening the density of a copy image, the background density usually also rises, with the result that the so-called fog phenomenon occurs.
(4) Since they are superimposed one on another, the color toners have excellent in transparency. With regard to the conventional color toners, however, the transparency is poor.
(5) The melt miscibility of the conventional toners is insufficient.
(6) Spectral reflectance properties necessary to precisely reproduce an original are poor.